


i know better than to call you mine

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, anywayidontknowhowtotagthings, evenmorefluffwhoopsies, kindapainfulouch, mendelweisenbachfeld, trinaweisenbachfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: The one thing Mendel was not expecting to see on his doorstep at 10 o’clock at night was a crying Trina.“Oh, Trin, what a lovely- er, suprise-““I’m so sorry, Mendel, Marvin kicked me out and I...”She started crying harder.“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”——————————————————literally just more painful fluff oopsiesanyways they’re adorabletitle from “let’s fall in love for the night” by finneas
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Kudos: 21





	i know better than to call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> TW ⚠️: abuse   
> 🥺🥺

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU, MARV? WHERE DID THE BOY I MET IN HIGHSCHOOL GO?”

Marvin slammed the door in Trina’s face. 

She stood there for a few moments, in disbelief. Sure, it was her who had packed a bag and walked out the front door, but she hadn’t actually thought he’d lock her out. 

Surprisingly, no tears came to her eyes. Until she got into her car. She broke down at the wheel, tears spilling onto the carpet below her. 

What had her life come to?

She got herself together, and started driving. 

Before she knew it, she was parked in front of an oddly familiar building. 

It took her a second before she realized where she had driven herself. 

Mendel’s house. 

She decided to trust her gut, and walked up to his front door. 

The one thing Mendel was not expecting to see on his doorstep at 10 o’clock at night was a crying Trina.

“Oh, Trin, what a lovely- er, suprise-“

“I’m so sorry, Mendel, Marvin kicked me out and I...”

She started crying harder. 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“My dear...”

He welcomed Trina in, and they both tried to push the awkwardness out of their minds. They both took a seat on opposite ends of the couch, and Mendel turned on the television, even though neither of them played attention to what was playing. 

A few hours later, they were both standing in the bedroom. Neither wanted to say anything, afraid to make the wrong impression. 

It was Mendel who spoke first. 

“I’ll just, grab a pillow and be off to the guest room then-“

Trina inhaled sharply as Mendel walked past her and reached for the doorknob. She grabbed his hand before it connected with the door, and he turned back to face her.

“Stay with me. Please.” she said quietly.

Mendel nodded and retreated back to the other side of the bed. 

A few minutes later, they were awkwardly laying under the covers. Trina tossed and turned, not really sure how she should lay down, or which way would be the least weird. 

She eventually settled on her back, and somehow she fell asleep. 

A few hours later she woke up crying. She sat up immediately as her hand flew to her cheek where Marvin’s hand had been just hours earlier. 

“Marvin, please, no- think of Jason, please-“ she mumbled to herself. 

Mendel woke up next to her and saw that she was crying. 

“Trin, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Marvin, he-“ tears in her eyes, she looked over at Mendel. 

He stared at the hand on her cheek. 

“He didn’t-“

She nodded, and he immediately sat up in bed and slid over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she set her head onto his shoulder. 

“Oh, darling,” he said, “please don’t let him treat you like that.”

“I, I don’t know-“

“You don’t know what?”

“I don’t know any different.”

She cried into his shoulder as he slowly ran a hand through her hair. 

When Trina eventually stopped crying, (except for the occasional sniffling here and there,) they laid back down in the bed, closer this time. The feeling of Trina’s breath on the side of his neck made Mendel’s heart race, but he didn’t show it. 

Trina fell asleep soon after that, every so often stirring and moving around a bit. By the time Mendel’s eyes started to feel heavy again, she had moved her head onto his chest. He put one arm around her and held her close. 

Marvin was a dumbass. Any human being with half a brain could see that Trina wasn’t anything to be taken for granted. 

He fell asleep with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!
> 
> this one made me cry too ngl😛
> 
> anyways i know megan will see this in the morning so gm girl whats up


End file.
